Various forms of pedestal tables which may be disassembled for compact storage and shipped in disassembled condition and yet which may be readily assembled have been heretofore designed.
However, these previously known tables are not readily constructed out of readily available and inexpensive materials and in a manner enabling the use of various identical components in the construction of the tables. Further, many different forms of pedestal tables which may be disassembled do not provide an extremely sturdy structure when fully assembled.